leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Space Wilds
Unknown |mapdisplay=no |generation= }} Ultra Space Wilds (Japanese: ウルトラスペースゼロ Ultra Space Zero) is the home of various Pokémon not native to Alola, accessible through warp holes in Ultra Warp Ride, located several thousand s from Alola. It only appears in . Gameplay Legendary Pokémon are more likely to appear the farther the player gets in Ultra Warp Ride and through either a Rarity 3/4 warp holes. The Legendary Pokémon that appears is distinguished by its cry and its silhouette before battling it. Legendary Pokémon have the chance of being Shiny Pokémon through soft reset. Pokémon encountered through the Ultra Warp Ride (excluding Legendary Pokémon and Ultra Beasts) have a chance to be forced to be Shiny. The Shininess of these Pokémon is determined when the player arrives at the Ultra Space Wilds. The probability that a Pokémon encountered this way will be Shiny depends on the rarity of the wormhole and the distance traveled.卡璞波波 on Twitter Note that 3-ring "blooming" wormholes will always contain Legendary Pokémon (which do not have increased odds of being Shiny), unless all Legendary Pokémon which could be encountered in that particular wormhole have already been caught. Any , or that evolves into , , or while the player is in the Ultra Space Wilds will evolve into their normal forms rather than their Alolan forms. Only one Pokémon will appear per visit. If the Pokémon in question is a Legendary Pokémon, the screen will flash white and a message will be displayed on screen upon entry into that area within Ultra Space. Legendary Pokémon found here will respawn indefinitely until caught. In addition, all Pokémon found here have a perfect 31 in at least 3 of their individual values. Cliff World Ultra Space Wilds (Cliff World) (Japanese: ウルトラスペースゼロ（がけの ） Ultra Space Zero (Cliff World)) can be reached through red warp holes. When a Legendary Pokémon is encountered in this area, it is first seen flying in the sky where only its shadow is seen. Geography The Cliff World consists of a simple path on top of a cliff or mountain of some sort. The pathway leads from the red warp hole to where the Pokémon is located as a shadow in the sky. Items Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a flying Pokémon from a shadow is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. Pokémon |type1=Fire|type2=Flying|alliesna=N/A}} |type1=Dragon|type2=Flying|alliesna=N/A}} |type1=Ground|type2=Flying|alliesna=N/A}} Water World Ultra Space Wilds (Water World) (Japanese: ウルトラスペースゼロ（ の ） Ultra Space Zero (Water World)) can be reached through blue warp holes. When a Legendary Pokémon is encountered in this area, its silhouette is first seen above the player behind a waterfall. Geography The Water World features a path bordered by rocks in a cave-like area filled with water. Plenty of waterfalls surround the area. The pathway leads from the blue warp hole to where the Pokémon is located as a water splash on the floor surface. Items Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a Pokémon from a water splash is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. Pokémon |type1=Water|alliesna=N/A}} |type1=Psychic|type2=Flying|alliesna=N/A}} |type1=Dragon|type2=Ice|alliesna=N/A}} Rocky World Ultra Space Wilds (Rocky World) (Japanese: ウルトラスペースゼロ（ の ） Ultra Space Zero (Plains World)) can be reached through green warp holes. When a Legendary Pokémon is encountered in this area, its silhouette is first seen on top of a large rock. Geography The Rocky World features a dirt path bordered by heaps of rock and small patches of plant-life. The pathway leads from the green warp hole to where the Pokémon is located as a dirt cloud on the ground surface. Items Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a Pokémon from a dirt cloud is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. Pokémon Cave World Ultra Space Wilds (Cave World) (Japanese: ウルトラスペースゼロ（ の ） Ultra Space Zero (Cave World)) can be reached through yellow warp holes. When a Legendary Pokémon is encountered in this area, its silhouette is first seen in a cave entryway above the player. Geography The Cave World features a path surrounded by large cave walls sloped towards an area seemingly seeped with light. The pathway leads from the yellow warp hole to where the Pokémon is located as a dirt cloud on the ground surface. Items Dropped after ambush encounters Sometimes, after a Pokémon from a dirt cloud is defeated or caught, it will drop an item. Pokémon |type1=Ghost|type2=Dragon|alliesna=N/A}} Trivia * The music for the Ultra Space Wilds is a reversed arrangement of the "Alola Region Theme". References In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |zh_yue=究極空間零地帶 |zh_cmn=究極空間零地帶 / 究极空间零地带 |fr=Ultra-Dimension Zéro |de=Ultradimension Zero |it=Ultramondo Ignoto |ko=울트라스페이스제로 Ultra Space Zero |es=Ultraespacio Cero }} Category:Inter-dimensional locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Mountains Category:Caves de:Ultradimension Zero es:Ultraespacio Cero fr:Ultra-Dimension Zéro it:Ultramondo Ignoto ja:ウルトラスペースゼロ zh:究極空間零地帶